The story of a Highschool Pokehuman
by Hero LumiEre Lumanite
Summary: A Swellow who just started high school in a new city must over come the stress and find a way to survive the daily challenges ahead. Can he some how manage to stay alive? Or is he to fall to the enemies before him? Rated M for future language, gore, themes and other stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: First day at Axel City High_

"This is it," He said as he stood outside the huge school building. It looked like a typical highschool you'd find anywhere. "Axel City Highschool. The first school in Axel City and most known in all the neighboring towns and states. I still don't believe sis got me into this school. But I can't look a gift horse in the mouth, can I?" The young man standing in front of the school was a young Swellow pokéhuman. His name was Swellow Thorndike. He wore a simple blue jacket with the shoulders in red and the front below the shoulders in a plain white color. He had dark blue jeans and blue and red sneakers. The ends of his short blue hair that down into his face were red. He stood a 5'10 and had a lean build.

"Guess it's time enter my new school." The 15 year old sighed then put on a bright smile as he began to walk up the steps to the front door. "I just know that this school is gonna be" He stopped as he opened the doors. The halls were flooded with teenagers going about their business. A few were standing in front of some lockers, another set looked to be skaters with helmets and skateboards in their hands, and a large group seemed to form around a white haired guy and a black haired one. Drake took everything in before nervously stepping into the school. No one seemed to pay him much mind as he strolled by. He looked around, trying someone who he could ask directions from. Everyone seemed to be in deep conversation with someone else. He finally saw single girl taking her books from her locker. "Here we go..." He said under his breathe. He tapped the girl on the shoulder on she jumped a little and slowly turned around.

"Y-yes?" She asked, in a quiet, slightly squeaky, voice. "C-can I help you?" The girl had shoulder length pink hair that curled slightly at the ends. Everything on this girl was pink, from the over shirt she wore over her short, cream colored dress, to the shoes on her shoes and stockings she wore. Swellow was a man who could control himself, but something kept telling him to looked at her well developed c-cup breasts. "Um.. hello?" Swellow looked back up to be met with her deep blue eyes.

Swell how's face turned crimson as he said "O-oh sorry, I got... distracted for a moment." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The girl only nodded and Swellow remembered the reason why he wanted to talk to her. "I was sent schedule but I still don't know where the classes are. Would you mind telling me where I could find biology?" He asked.

"You're new here right?" She asked, Swellow nodded. "So am I, I just got here from Hansvile."

"I'm from Duskveil." Swellow stuck his hand out. "I'm Swellow Thorndike, nice to meet you." The girl excepted the gesture and shook his hand.

"Audino Freil." She said, speaking a little louder then before.

"Freil?" Swellow asked, raising a brow. "That seems pretty close to frail."

Audino sighed and looked down, thumbling with her fingers. "I think my family's name was made just to show how timid we get..."

"Ahh... Don't worry Audino," Swellow started, trying brighten up the situation. "I bet you can be very brave if you needed to.." He felt as if an anime sweat drop had appeared behind his head.

"D-do you mean that?" She asked, her eyes started to fill with hope.

"Y-yeah... sure, why not?" Audino lightly hugged Swellow.

"Thank you.." She said into his chest. "No one's ever said that to me before." Swellow's face turned a different shade of red.

"Your welcome." Was all he said before the bell sounded through out the halls. Audino let go of him, blushing a little before running off. The students all reluctantly began to make their ways to their classes. '_First day and I've helped a cute girl... how nice..._' Swellow was brought out of his day dream by a sudden realization. "Shit, she never told me where biology class is!" Swellow wasted no more time and took off through the halls.

After five minutes of running around, Swellow came upon a brown, wooden door with a rectangular window through it. He opened the door to be met with the sight of an average class. Students were either talking to their friends, paying attention to the teacher, or looking directly at Swallow. Currently, the majority was focused on him. The teacher turned away from the board and looked Swellow in the eyes with his piercing red ones.

"Glad to see the final member of the class was joined us." The teacher said. The teacher was around 6'5 and had long white hair. He had dark skin and wore a white dress shirt with two thin vertical pink lines on the sides and a pair of white pants and shoes. On his right wrist was a strange gemstone in the form of a black bracelet.

"Sorry I'm late," Swellow apologized. "I didn't exactly know where this class was."

The teacher fanned his hand, "It's fine Mon Ami." He said with a smile. "But didn't you get a map of this school with your schedule?" He tilted his head a bit. Swellow faced palmed. "Don't worry, if you've lost yours I have a few in my desk. Plus, you're here now, aren't you? Just find a seat and wait to introduce yourself." Swellow looked around and found a seat in the second row, it was the third seat to the back. He took the seat and looked to the front of the class.

The teacher nodded before saying, "Welcome everyone to your new school for the next few years. Or until you either get pregnant and/or you drop out and start selling drugs under the freeway." All the students eyes widen. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding... only a fraction of you will end up like that. Anyway, I think we should get through introductions and long term goals from now. I'll go first." He picked up a marker and started to write his name on the board. "My name is Absol Anubis Lumanite, I am an Absol, if you couldn't guess, and your home room/form/whatever teacher. My long term goal is to bring dead people back to life." The class fell silent. He smiled. "Who's next?"

A light skinned young male in a reddish-orange short sleeved shirt and blue jeans stood up. He had short orange hair and had a set of light blue headphones around his neck. He slammed his hands into his desk and held a large smile on his face. "My name is Monferno Blake. My dream's to become the best at everything you can think of."

"I can guess being annoying is also on the list." Mr. Lumanite said, looking at Monferno with a tired expression.

"Yes, it is!" Monferno exclaimed.

Mr. Lumanite deadpanned. "People like you, who some how manage to survive day by day, are walking miracles."

"You don't seem to be very professional Mr. L." A bulky looking student said. The teacher looked at him up and down.

"I'm 24, what did you except?" He asked, folding his arms. "And you'll regret saying something like that to me again, boy."

"Yes sire." The bulky teen sighed.

"Who wants to introduce themself next?"

A girl in yellow stood up. She had light skin and was a in a light yellow sun-dress with leaf patterns. She had long dark green hair and had three bracelets that matched her dress on her wrists. "My name is Bayleaf Blake." She said, looking over to Monferno. "Sadly, I'm _his _sister."

"I've never felt this much sorrow for one person in my life." Mr. Lumanite shook his head. "I hope you can move out real soon."

"Thank you. In the future I wish to plant threes everywhere." Bayleaf said before sitting back down.

"Do I have to say that I want someone else to stand?" He looked over the class. Swellow stood up.

He took a deep breathe before saying, "I'm Swellow Thorndike. I want to be a game designer. That is all." He sat back in his sit.

"At least you're not like Monferno." Absol said. He thought for a moment before asking, "By any chance, do you know a woman by the name Bonnie Thorndike?"

Swellow looked very surprised before saying, "Yeah, she's my sister." Swellow raise an eye brow and asked, "How do you know my sister, Mr. Lumanite?"

"Let's just say we're _close _friends." He chuckled. "Next."

This time a tall, slightly bulky male stood up. He was clad in a grayish-black hooded trench coat and gray jeans. He wore what looked to be a skull shaped opera mask and light cream gloves. Only one of this eyes were visible. "Dusclops. I want to be a doctor." He sat down, not making any sounds of breathing.

"... You seem like you'd be a great doctor..." Mr. Lumanite said. "Y'know, if your Image didn't send people to the hospital in the first place."

"Thank you. That was my main goal." Dusclops said, nodding.

"I can tell you're gonna be one rich man... Next."

A pale teen dressed in a black and white sleeveless blouse, with a cartoony looking skull on the front, and skirt flipped her black bangs from her face before standing in. She had long white hair that trailed door her back with the only exception being neatly styled black bangs that hung over her ruby colored eyes. "Absol Winters. I don't have a goal in mind yet." She smiled at Mr. Lumanite before sitting back into her chair.

Mr. Lumanite only tapped his finger on his cheek, thinking. "Okay, since we have another Absol here's, you all may call me Anubis." He waved a hand in front of himself. "Now we're going to fast forward because we don't have anymore main or side characters in this class. If we listen to all of your names, the readers might get bored." He smiled.

"Harsh." All the students who didn't introduce themselves said in perfect unison.

"Oh, be quite. You all might get a chance to be a real character later in the story."

The introductions rolled on and until the bell rung through the school, signaling the first part of school was over. Mr. Lumanite sighed before saying, "You may leave." The students slowly started to leave the class, some mumbling and muttering things under their breathe.

Swellow walked out of class after getting a small map from the teacher. "So, I have math next." Swellow held his chin and looked to his left. "Should be this way." He walked slowly to his next class, still uncertain about what he was doing.

Unknown to the young teen, someone was watching him from a corner. The figure was completely hidden in the shadows of the lockers. "Sooon." The figure said, it checked it's watch and eyes started to widen. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for gym! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" They rushed out of their hiding place and bolted down the halls.

**Well, well, well. *rubs the end of a fake curly moustache I'm wearing* I see I have done this weird Fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this thing, because there will be much more to come. I'm too buzzed to say anything else to say. Later. **

**Ruby: That it? **

**Me: Yes, did you expect me to give them information about future events in the story or something? **

**Ruby: No, just thought this is'a bit to... I dunno... **

**Me: Give me a break, woman. Christmas is still lingering in my head. **

**Ruby: 'ight, 'ight, you win. **

**Me: Good. This has been Hero Light and Ruby Light. We're signing out. **

**We live in perfect view of the world until... The Lights go out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**O-kay. I know this looks really bad that I haven't updated in…. months. But I have a good reason. Most of my tech besides my phone were kinda stolen. **

**Anubis: *Le gasp* **

**Me: Why am I under reacting like this? I dunno, I'm always in a mellow vibe so to speack. Updates will be slower but I'll try to to publish a new chapter monthly or bi-weekly. I not in the best of moods to continue with this soooo… on to the next chapter? **

**Keep in mind I did all of this on my phone so a little of it is messed up. **

_Chapter 2: Gym class battle styles _

This was it, Swellow's last class for the day. The problem, it was gym. Swellow's class and another's had been joined together because the PE teacher believed it would get everyone to know each other faster. That and the fact some teachers weren't present for the first day of school, which left the students to either roam or a teacher to introduce themselves early.

The students waited patiently for the teacher to arrive, Swellow being one of them, wanted to see if he was as odd as the others. After a couple of minutes, he walked through the double doors leading from the hallway. He was a tall, bulky man with tanned skin and short spikey orange hair, he didn't look much older then Mr Lumanite. He wore a clean white t-shirt and light blue shorts, around his neck was a whistle made from some kind of crystal; the right side was black and the left was orange. The last touches were his bright blue eyes and wide smile.

"Hello everyone!" He exclaimed loudly as he stood in front of the stand, looking over all of the students. "My name is Charizard Gordon. You may all call me Coach Charlie, that's what my brother does at least." He laughed loudly, making a few teens flinch from the loud noise.

Coach Charlie pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text before sliding it back in said pocket. "Now everyone, I already received your names from your homeroom teachers, so no need for intros." He said in a much more calm and focused voice. "I'm aware of some of your disabilities and weaknesses, that's fine, I have my own. Believe it or not I'm not all that bright in the books."

Monferno jumped up, shock written on his face. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "You look smarter then all the other teachers I've seen today!"

"I know, right?!" The fire/flying type grinned at fire/fighting type. "Sadly it's so..." He sighed as Monferno was quickly pulled back down by his sister. "Anyway, the main themes of this class are battle training and type ad and disadvanages. That being said, we'll be battling a lot here." He chuckled.

"Ah, sir..." Swellow raised his hand. "If you're aware of our disabilities-"

"Yes, I'm very aware of your problem mister Drake Thorndike." Charizard interrupted. "You'll be sitting out of battles until further notice."

"Um, okay..." Swellow put down his hand and tried his best to remain silent.

The charizard nodded and turned back to view the whole class. "Since most of you have only seen professional battles and the like, this class will be your first time battling." He said, pointing to the doors. "Me and another teacher will be showing you how a battle should look."

The combined class turned their heads to door, waiting to see which teacher would appear to battle Charizard. The sound of both running and screaming were heard coming down the hall. The sounds quickly came closer and closer until Mr. Lumanite burst through the doors, a blonde student attached to his back who looked completely thrilled that the long ride to class was finally over.

"Charlie, where is she?!" The dark type quickly got into Charzard's face, gripping the slightly taller man's shoulders tightly.

Charizard awkardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I lied." Was all he said to make Mr. Lumanite let go of him.

The absol just stared up into the face of the charizard, an unamused look on his face. "I'm leaving." He said as he turned around and begin to walk away. Charizard stepped in front of him, pushing him back a little.

"Wait, wait, listen to me first." The larger male pleaded. Mr. Lumanite looked up at him, the unamused look still decorated his face. "This is to show the new students how battles should be conducted."

"Uuuhh huh..." Anubis said. "And this'll have nothing to do with the fact you still want to battle me after all these years and all these matches?" He raised a brow.

Charizard was caught red handed. "Exactly." Was all Mr. Lumanite said before backing up into the center of the gym. He looked at the stands before sighing and saying to the class "I'll be having another battle with Charlie here..." He grunted. "And since his big brother isn't here to help, this'll be over quick." A few snickers were heard from the students.

Charizard grinned widely as he walked to one side of the gym. "Say what you want," He chuckled. "This time, I'll win." He got into a battle stance.

Anubis started to make his way to his side when he remembered the person on his back. He quickly looked around to her before plucking her off his back and setting her on her feet. "Class, this is Xerneas." He gestured to the girl. She wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a double raindow on the front, with the words "What does it mean?" written under it in cartoonie letters. She wore black jeans and tennis shoes, her wristes covered in multi-colored bracelets. Her eyes seemed to change colour every time she blinked, which at the moment she seemed to be doing quite a lot. Her long blond hair ended in awary of different color tips. Her light skin looking soft and smooth. Her face was a light shade of red from her nervous blush.

"H-h-hello..." She stuttered, looking to her feet. "N-nice t-to meet you all..."

"Cute." "Adorable." "So shy..." were some of the thoughts running through the minds of the male students, some of them blushing themselves. Some of the female students only glared at the girl. Swellow only blinked, feeling something strange about the girl. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, but didn't know where.

"Take a seat next to Swellow." Mr. Lumanite pointed to the blue and red clad teen. Xerneas only nodded before walking up and through the crowd, taking her seat next the Swallow Pokemon. Small growls were being heard from the male students. Swellow gulped, preparing to run at a moment's notice.

"Same rules as always; First to KO the other wins. All goes expect outside weapons." Charizard said, grinning wildly as he got in a proper battle stance. He suddenly sprouted a large pair of orange wings wing a greenish-blue underneath on his back and a long orange lizard-like tail with a bright flame at the end. The sides of his hair took the shape of two horns while the hair between them laid perfectly flat and his fingers seemed to form into claws. With a loud roar, Charizard smiled confidently at Anubis.

The students were left speechless at the new appearence of their PE teacher. All eyes quickly switched to Mr Lumanite, everyone expecting to see him change. He simply stood quietly, continuing to look at his opponent with a bored expression.

"You're finished with your little show Charlie?" Mr Lumanite sighed, a black sphere of energy appeared in his left hand, it soon took the shape of a book and as such, it turned into a completely normal book. He opened it up and looked through a few pages.

"Keep talking, Absol Anubis Lumanite," Coach Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure this time," He flapped his wings, getting himself high into the air. "I'LL WRECK YOU!" He swooped down low, flying at Anubis at break neck speeds. The Absol simply side-stepped the oncoming attack. Charizard didn't waste anytime in turning around and rushing right back towards Anubis. This time, his 'claws' glowing a dark blue colour.

Quickly realizing the on coming Dragon Claw, Anubis' book disappeared in the same manner it appeared in. As Charizard got into range he began swiping his claws at Anubis, who dodged every attack with ease. Charizard with every swipe got closer and closer to Anubis, who only stepped back as he continued to dodge. Finally Charizard gave a heavy swipe downwards. Of course, Anubis stepped to the side, causing the larger male to miss his attack yet again. Taking this opening, Anubis summoned his book again.

"Bookslap!" He hit Charizard accross the face with the thick book, making the Fire/Flying type stumble backwards. "Double Bookslap!" Anubis yelled as he struck Charizard again accross the other cheek. Everyone watched as Anubis began to chase Charizard, the book being held firmly in both hands, hitting him when he was in range.

"Heh heh," Swellow akwardly chuckled. "I guess what they say about the pen being mightier then the sword is true..."

"The book is mightier then the charizard." Xerneas muttered.

"Knowledge is power as they say." A girl with light blue hair said beside them. A look of pure shock suddenly appeared on her face. Swellow turned to her and noticed the look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The girl shook her head, laughing.

"Nothing, I don't think I should say anything about it at the moment." She waved him away.

With a shrug, Swellow turned back to the battle, seeing that Coach Charlie had finally gotten away from Anubis.

He rubbed his head saying, "Now the real battle starts!"

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm shaking in my snake-skin boots." He popped the book out of existance again and folded his arms.

"This time," Charizard said, holding up his whistle. "I'm using this!" He chuckled with a smirk.

The dark-type looked at the whistle, noticing the coloring and the crystal-like rock that it was formed from. "You got your mega-item from your brother, didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Charizard didn't answer, he just blew the whistle. The sound it made caused both fire and flying type students to tense up. A firey energy erupted from around Charizard, the heat being felt by everyone present. Two small spheres of energy appeared in front of Charizard, one orange with a hint of a dark blue, the other pitch black with a slightly darker shade of blue. Charizard reached out and grabbed the orange sphere. The energy shot itself into his chest. Charizard's wings began to grow larger, as well as himself, they became more rough and ridged looking. His 'horns' grew longer, followed by his tail and claws. His elbows grew long spikes as he seemed to gaze in Anubis' eyes with a smirk.

"See?" The bigger, stronger Charizard laughed. "I told you I'd beat you this time!"

"This is the first I've seen you mega-evolve since we were kids." Anubis chuckled, smiling a little. "The first time you and your brother stole your parents mega-rings. They were more then mad when they found out." Charizard puffed up his chest.

"This time this is MY mega-item I was given by my brother." The dual type flapped his larger wings. "And this time I'll more then beat you." He took a deep breath before spitting out a large fireball.  
>Anubis quickly leapt out of the way, only the ends of his hair being caught. He held his hair in front of his eyes before glaring at his opponent.<p>

"You just started a war you overgrown lizard..." He hissed. Anubis got to his feet and sprinted towards Charizard.

Feeling confident in himself, Charizard charged right back. The back of Anubis' hands were covered in a dark energy before they took the shape of three long claws on each hand. The Shadow Claw met it's Dragon counter part, causing small sparks. The two battlers swiped at each other, slicing the other's clothes here and there, until Anubis managed to kick Charizard back. The dual type took to the air again before taking a deep breath. He spat small balls of fire at Anubis, increasing the number as his opponent hopped away from them.

Charizard had in a breath before spitting out a large Fire Blast. The students in the front row all scrambled up the stands, trying their best not to get fried. Anubis, on the other hand, jumped high into the oncoming attack. He soon began to form a large Shadow Ball in his left hand. When the sphere of dark energy reached it's target size, he hurled it into the middle of the Fire Blast.

A hole, just big enough for someone to fit through, was created as the fire-type move began to detearite into the air. Anubis took this opening to releash small Dark Pulses underneath his feet, quickly rocketing up to Charizard. The dual type only watched in sheer shock as his opponent reached his height and gripped a firm hold of his wing in his left hand as he placed both of his feet on his stomatch.

Anubis pointed to Charizard's chest with his right hand in a gun gesture, a small ball of black energy formed on the tip of his index finger.

"Shadow Bullet level 1." Anubis said as he fired the miniture Shadow Ball into Charizard's chest. It seemed to sink into him, leaving everyone confused. Until...  
>Boom!<p>

A small explotion form his back caused Charizard's body rocketed into the floor of the gym, Anubis still holding on tightly, creating a crater four times his size. Anubis got up, standing to his full height, and dusted himself off. He looked to his right towards the stands to see the almost everyone watching, gawking with wide eyes.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"And that everyone," Mr. Lumanite started with a smile. "is how battles should be done. Unless I'm mad, I think I heard the bell just rung." He motioned for Xerneas to come to him, the fairy-type of course followed the order and stood next to him. "You may all go home. And don't worry about Coach Charlie, I'll call the nurse soon."

The large class soon filed out of the gym leaving the massive crater, the teachers, and student behind.

Swellow walked down the hall in a disbelief, still trying to work out all that he saw. 'So those are our teachers?' He thought. 'One who can mega-evolve with his mega-item in the shape of a whistle, and the other who can beat him without going into his combat form at all? How were Mr. Lumanite's attacks strong enough to beat Coach Charizard? If he didn't transform, his attacks should be a tenth weaker...' A sudden shiver went up Swellow's spine. 'If he was that strong in standard form, I'd hate to see him in his absol form.' The normal/flying type sighed as he walked through the crowd of teens and teachers and through the school's front exit.


End file.
